Do not kiss
by Guchy
Summary: Sayama Sensei definitely has an intense attraction for prohibited things. ONE SHOT. Ainosuke x Sayama Sensei


**Title: **"DO NOT KISS"

**Summary: **Sayama Sensei definitely has an intense attraction for prohibited things.

**Pairing: **Ainosuke x Sayama Sensei (Hidarime Tantei EYE)

**Spoilers:** Reference to the SP's ending, maybe? :3

_The kid definitely had a death wish._

Hitomi sighed as she soaked a cotton ball in alcohol and pressed it against the side of Ainosuke's forehead. "Getting into fights on purpose; I can't believe there isn't another way for his eye to…to activate", she thought, feeling frustrated at her inability to dissuade the young boy from seeking trouble. It had been a month since the incident at the police station, but Ainosuke was still as restless as ever. His inquisitive nature and the visions from his left eye had led him to another case regarding his brother's illegal affairs; however, her suggestion to go to the police had had atrocious reception. "I will capture him with my own hands", he had replied, his eyes burning with determination. Unfortunately, Ainosuke's face seemed to be a magnet for mean hooks, and the young doctor was starting to fear he would need to undergo reconstruction surgery by the time his brother was captured.

_It was a good thing she was a doctor after all._

She discarded the cotton ball and peered at the boy's face, surprised that he had dozed off while she sewed the wound of his head. Crap, had she given him an analgesic he was allergic to, or something? Nah, it couldn't be, she only had mild stuff after all and he would have started convulsing. "Ainosuke?", she called, shaking the boy's arm tentatively. He exhaled and rolled on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing (thankfully) normal. Phew…

She smiled contentedly at her handiwork ("I bet it won't leave a scar, my hands are magical!"), but before she could stop herself, her eyes wandered back to his sleeping face and her heart ached .She hadn't been lying when she told him "he was cool for being a high school student", yet "cool" wasn't the word she had meant to use in the first place. He was a really handsome boy. A moody, reckless, stubborn, handsome boy…

_Handsome…_

Hitomi gulped.

This couldn't be happening to her. She turned her eyes away and held her hands over her lap, trying to restrain the sudden urge to stroke Ainosuke's hair. _"He is a student, he is a student"_, she repeated in her mind. _"Cannot do it…cannot do it…just, just a lil' bit"_. She bit her lower lip and reached out to touch the bangs that framed his face, feeling a jolt in her stomach as she felt the soft texture of his hair beneath her fingers.

"Wahh…¡so soft! I wonder what brand of shampoo he uses…", she wondered in a daze as she brushed some strands away from his eyes, her fingers lingering closer than they ought to against his cheek. The innocence sketched in every one of his facial features was enchanting. He looked so peaceful, as though he had no worries in this world.

"Nii-chan…"

Hitomi felt another pang in her chest. "Ainosuke-kun, what is it? Are you seeing stuff again?", she whispered. The boy mumbled something incoherent and frowned in his sleep, his fist clenched over the pillow._ "Suddenly I…" _She brought a hand close to her heart and smiled bitterly. _"What is this I'm feeling? He is my student!"_ Hitomi let out a soft sigh and leaned over him, biting down her lower lip to prevent it from quivering.

"Ne...Ainosuke-kun, you are my little savior. Thanks to you, the debt collectors are gone and I can go shopping again everyday. Yet, you are still worried about your brother, aren't you?", she murmured. "Suddenly I wish I could be carrying your burden instead..I -I just wanted to tell you that" She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, her lips lightly touching his in a tender kiss.

_"What are you doing? Are you a stupid high school girl now?"_

Hitomi's breath suddenly hitched as she felt Ainosuke's hand grazing her cheek. She jerked away from the boy with a surprised gasp, knocking the bottle of alcohol from the bedside table and spilling the contents on the floor

"This is bad, bad so bad", she muttered under her breath, wishing a hole would open up at the infirmary and swallow her whole as she dazedly looked around for a mop to clean the mess. She did not dare to look back at Ainosuke, but the boy wasn't planning to spare her.

"Sensei…"

Hitomi's blood froze. She peered over her shoulder cautiously and found Ainosuke sitting on the bed and gazing at her in silence.

"A-Ai-Ainosuke-kun…"

"What are you doing?", he asked in a serious tone.

"I-I just…I was.."

He tilted his head to the side, unsmiling. "Sensei, I don't think kissing your students while they are asleep is an appropriate behavior". Panicking, Hitomi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Ainosuke-kun! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it, please don't tell anyone!"

Upon seeing the boy wincing from the pain of his head, she let go of him and bowed deeply. Her cheeks were burning and for the first time in her life she regretted being so damn impulsive. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, she raised her eyes and found that Ainosuke had already gotten out of bed. He was gathering his sketchbook and slinging the book bag over his shoulder.

"Ainosuke-kun..?"

"I better go back", he said curtly.

Hitomi's stomach twisted into a knot._ D-Did I leave such a bad impression? _"S-sure", she nodded at him and began fumbling at her desk, to distract herself from the prickling sensation at the corner of her eyes. _"It was just a reward kiss, ne? But I guess that was just too wrong…" _She pouted and plopped down on a chair, blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to erase the shame gnawing at the back of her head.

"Sensei…"

She turned to see him standing by the door, giving her that melancholic look that made him look far too vulnerable to be on his own. The image of a lost puppy under a raging storm suddenly came to Hitomi's mind and against her better judgement ( if she had any left), she felt her heart swelling again.

"Thank you for always taking care of me... "

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Ainosuke…", she whispered, feeling touched by his words.

"However, you should really control your weird habits, you know?", he added, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you supposed to behave like an adult?"

Hitomi gaped at him,"Weird habits?" She let out an uncomfortable giggle and scratched the back of her head, shooting a shy glance at Ainosuke who rolled his eyes at her.

"I-I will do my best", she said still feeling embarrassed.

Ainosuke fixed his inquisitive gaze on her and unexpectedly, his lips curved into a soft smile that sent Hitomi's heart aflutter. _Had he liked the kiss after all?_

As the boy went back to his classroom touching his lips with renewed wonder, Hitomi clutched her hair feeling more confused than ever before.

_She needed to go shopping. FAST. But most importantly, she truly needed to stop feeling attracted to prohibited things._


End file.
